Decepción
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: hay amores imposibles de realizar, y la persona que es rechazada queda totalmente destrozada, en este fic a Izumi le toca vivir eso.


Saku-chan: Konnichiwa!, aquí estoy con otro de mis fics que a veces no tienen ningún sentido, bueno este es un poco triste, Izumi sufre mucho a causa de un amor imposible, puede que les paresca enredado, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
*¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a mí?...¿cómo puede ser cierto?, me lo hubiera imaginado de otro..., pero él?, ¿cómo puede ser así?*-pensaba Izumi recostada en su cama, llorando... destruida por dentro, estaba ahí como si ese fuera su lecho de muerte...  
  
-Izumi, hija, ¿qué ocurre?-decía su madre al otro lado de la puerta, muy preocupada por su hija  
  
-nada madre... nada que te pueda explicar... -decía todavía llorando-así que mejor vete...  
  
-está bien... Izumi... -la madre de Izumi se aleja del cuarto un tanto preocupada  
  
*lo siento mamá... pero si te lo explico no sé que es lo que podrías hacer... además esto no te concierne... *  
  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar... Izumi aunque lo oía no lo contestó, estaba muy triste como para hablar con alguien...  
  
-¡Izumi!-su madre la llamaba otra vez  
  
-¿y ahora que sucede mamá?  
  
-llaman por teléfono, es para ti  
  
-¿quién es?  
  
-dice que es un amigo tuyo  
  
-¿no dice cual es su nombre?  
  
-no, solo me dijo que es un amigo, y que esta desesperado por hablar contigo, así que contesta en tu habitación  
  
-ay, esta bien  
  
Izumi contesta el teléfono y oye una voz muy familiar...  
  
-¡¿Ta... Takuya?!  
  
-hola Izumi...  
  
-¿qué quieres?, no crees que ya me has decepcionado bastante?-dice a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez  
  
-pues... yo... de eso quería hablarte, yo quería explicarte...  
  
-explicar que, sí esta mas que claro que...  
  
-Izumi... en verdad lo siento, pero yo no sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, además aunque lo hubiera sabido, tú sabes que nuestro amor... es imposible...  
  
-¡Takuya, eres un tonto!-Izumi cuelga muy bruscamente el teléfono y luego pone su cara sobre la almohada y comienza a llorar a mares  
  
*¿cómo puede ser tan insensible?, ya se que no es su culpa, pero..¿tiene que recordármelo?, ¿no cree que ya me vasto con haber visto aquella horrorosa escena?. Como pude haberme enamorado de un... de un... gay... *  
  
*Tenía tantas esperanzas... e incluso creo que aun las tengo... a pesar de todo sigo enamorada de él... pero a cada momento se me viene a la cabeza ese nefasto día... *  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
*Ahora sí, hoy será el día en el cual le confesaré mi amor a Takuya*  
  
Izumi iba caminando muy feliz por la calle buscando a Takuya  
  
-¿en donde estará Takuya?, creo que mejor lo iré a buscar a su casa primero  
  
En la casa Kanbara  
  
-buenos días señora, ¿está Takuya?  
  
-no, lo siento, salió con un amigo  
  
-oh ya veo, por casualidad, ¿no le dijo a donde iría?  
  
-creo que me dijo que iría al parque  
  
-gracias señora, adiós  
  
-adiós  
  
*¿Con qué amigo estará Takuya?, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya no estoy tan segura de decírselo, ¿que tal si me rechaza y me dice que ya tiene novia o algo por el estilo?, que horror, no me gustaría sentirme mal, pero si no se lo digo, igual me sentiré mal, porque nunca le confesé mi amor y nunca habré sabido si tenía oportunidad o no....¿que hago?, estoy tan confundida... creo que mejor me voy a pensarlo un poco a la placita... *  
  
Después...  
  
Izumi se sentó en una de las baquitas de una pequeña plaza que estaba muy cerca del parque.  
  
-Haber... si se lo digo hay dos probabilidades... 1: que él sienta lo mismo por mí y sea amor para siempre *ay como me gustaría que fuera esa *, 2: si se lo digo puede que me salga con el cuento de que ya tiene novia o que esta enamorado de otra chica o simplemente me diga que me odia *me muero si me dice eso *... ay que haré... -Izumi echó su cabeza hacia atrás como para descansar un poco y se quedo así por un buen tiempo.  
  
-hola Izumi-Izumi al escuchar una voz familiar levanta la cabeza y lo mira.  
  
-hola Kouichi, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-solo paseo, y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
  
-es que estaba pensando en algo que debo hacer hoy, pero creo que aún no tengo el valor suficiente  
  
-¿y que es lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
-eh pues... -Izumi se ponía cada vez más nerviosa  
  
-¿que te sucede?  
  
-nada nada  
  
-¿te puedo ayudar en lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
-no lo sé, tal vez  
  
-cuéntame tu problema, quizás sí te pueda ayudar  
  
-está bien, pero primero quiero hacerte una pregunta...  
  
-claro, la que quieras  
  
-Kouichi, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?  
  
-pues... yo... sí, una vez  
  
-¿y tuviste el valor de decírselo a esa persona?  
  
-sí, pero...  
  
-¿pero qué?  
  
-pues, esa persona no me correspondió  
  
-que triste...  
  
-sí... pero ¿por qué lo preguntaste?  
  
-lo que sucede es que estoy en una situación similar...  
  
-¿te enamoraste de alguien y quieres decírselo?  
  
-sí...  
  
-¿y se puede saber quién es esa persona?  
  
-pues... yo... me enamore de Takuya- Kouichi se quedó inmóvil y en su cara no tenía ninguna expresión-¿te sucede algo?  
  
-eh... -Kouichi seguía un poco en su estado de shock, pero después de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad(pero sólo un poco)  
  
-Kouichi, ¿por qué te pusiste así?, ¿dije algo malo?  
  
-no... nada malo... es sólo que... -Kouichi se quedó en silencio  
  
-¿sólo que qué?-Izumi todavía no lograba entender lo que le sucedía a Kouichi  
  
-lo que sucede es que... creo que será mejor que no se lo digas... -Izumi se quedó más confundida que antes  
  
-¿pe... pero por qué?  
  
-porque... porque... él ya tiene pareja... -Izumi se quedó inmóvil  
  
-¡¿que qué?!, ¿él ya tiene pareja?  
  
-sí...  
  
-pero, cómo si él no conoce a ninguna chica a parte de mí, ¿o sí?  
  
-no...  
  
-¿entonces?, ¿cómo lo explicas?, ya sé lo estás inventando para que me prepare si es que Takuya me rechaza, ¿es eso verdad? *por favor dime que es por eso*  
  
-no Izumi... ojalá fuera así  
  
-¿entonces quién?, ¿quién es su pareja?, ¿quién es la desgraciada novia de Takuya?  
  
-desgraciado dirás-Izumi quedó en estado de shock  
  
-¿qué?, ¿qué has dicho?  
  
-ya oíste, Takuya no tiene novia... tiene novio...  
  
-pe... pero... ¿cómo puede ser eso?-Izumi comienza a lloras desconsoladamente  
  
-lo siento mucho Izumi, de veras  
  
-y... qui... ¿quién es él?-dice aún llorando  
  
-creo que no me lo vas a creer, pero...  
  
-sólo dilo de una vez-Izumi ya estaba perdiendo el control  
  
-bueno..., su novio es... Kouji–Izumi para de llorar, pero solo para caer de nuevo en estado de shock  
  
-estás bien?-Izumi no respondía, parecía como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo-Izumi...  
  
-pe... ¿pero que has dicho?-dice después de estar varios segundos casi muerta-¿cómo que es Kouji?-de nuevo comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y luego puso sus manos en su cara- ¿cómo puede ser así?...  
  
-Izumi... ¿estás bien?-Kouichi lo pregunto, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta  
  
-por supuesto que no estoy bien, ¿no sabes lo terrible que se siente?  
  
-claro que sí, eres tú la que no sabe lo mal que se siente que la persona de la cual estas enamorado, te deje por tu hermano-a Kouichi comenzó a salirle lágrimas de los ojos  
  
-¿que dijiste?  
  
-a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti Izumi  
  
-Kouichi creo que no te estoy entendiendo-dijo un poco asustada como presintiendo lo que Kouichi le estaba queriendo decir  
  
-lo que quiero decir, es que la persona que no me correspondió fue Takuya, él me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero que no era la persona correcta y por eso después se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Kouji - Kouichi ya no aguanto más y se desplomó por completo en lágrimas. Izumi todavía no lo podía creer.  
  
-No... esto no me puede estar pasando, Kouichi, tú me estás mintiendo, lo sé, lo que dices no lo creeré hasta que lo vea  
  
-cree lo que quieras, pero serás tú la que se llevará la decepción, igual como me pasó a mí  
  
-no tú tratas de engañarme, yo sé que Takuya no es así  
  
-pero...  
  
-cállate, ya no quiero oír más de tus mentiras, yo me largo de aquí-Izumi salió corriendo sin siquiera fijarse a donde iba, sólo le interesaba huir, no podía soportar que eso fuera verdad. En cuanto a Kouichi, se quedó allí, pensando en lo duro que había sido para él y en lo duro que sería ahora para Izumi...  
  
Izumi seguía corriendo sin rumbo alguno, sólo le interesaba escapar, aunque ni ella sabía exactamente de que, quizás quería escapar de esa posible verdad que no le gustaba. Izumi se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque...  
  
*el parque... aquí debe estar Takuya... no me importa lo que me haya dicho Kouichi, estoy segura de que era una maldita mentira, apuesto a que voy a ver a Takuya y lo voy a ver como un chico completamente normal... sí, lo voy a buscar... *  
  
El parque se veía que estaba vacío, no se veía a absolutamente nadie, pero aún así Izumi seguía buscando a Takuya para buscar una respuesta.  
  
*¿En donde estará Takuya?...mmmm... quizás quiso buscar un lugar apartado para jugar fútbol, sí quizás es eso*  
  
Izumi seguía buscando a Takuya, quería encontrarlo a toda costa. De pronto escuchó voces  
  
*¿será acaso Takuya?, bueno no pierdo nada en ir a ver*  
  
Izumi siguió las voces, ilusionada conque fuera Takuya y que estuviera como un chico normal jugando fútbol. Cuando llegó al lugar en donde se oían las voces, vio que Takuya estaba jugando con un balón de fútbol.  
  
*¡Takuya!, por fin lo encontré *-Izumi se iba a acercar a él, pero de pronto vio que alguien venía detrás de él-* pero si es... ¡Kouji!, ¡¿qué hace él con Takuya?!, no... tranquila Izumi, quizás sólo Takuya invitó a Kouji a jugar fútbol y nada más... pero ahora que lo recuerdo, a Kouji no le gusta mucho jugar fútbol, ¿por qué le haría caso a Takuya?... no, quizás sólo estoy pensando ridiculeces por lo que me dijo Kouichi..., pero... ¿qué pasa si es verdad?, creo que mejor me quedo un rato aquí para estar segura... *  
  
Takuya se tiró en el suelo y Kouji lo siguió, se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero luego Takuya rompió el hielo.  
  
-Kouji  
  
-Dime, Takuya  
  
-Gracias por haberme acompañado a jugar, no me gusta estar sólo  
  
-Por nada, Takuya, además tu sabes que yo haría lo que fuera si tú me lo pides  
  
-En verdad, Kouji?  
  
-Sí, Takuya  
  
-Por eso es que te amo, Kouji –Izumi se quedó en shock  
  
-Yo también te amo, Takuya-Takuya se recostó arriba de Kouji, robándole un dulce beso, mientras Kouji y lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello quitándole el gorro con los googles. Izumi no podía creerlo, todo lo que Kouichi había dicho era cierto... ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y sólo pudo decir(más bien gritar)...  
  
-¡¡¡Takuya!!!- Al ser interrumpidos, ambos voltearon al lugar en donde se encontraba Izumi y vieron que su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas  
  
-Izumi... yo... te puedo explicar- Izumi ya no quería oír nada más que tuviera que ver con ese tema, así que de la impresión no tuvo otra reacción más que la de correr (y seguir llorando por supuesto)- ¡Izumi, espera!  
  
-será mejor que vayamos detrás de ella  
  
-sí, vamos  
  
Takuya y Kouji se levantaron y fueron corriendo a buscar a Izumi. Unos minutos después la encontraron vagando en la calle.  
  
-Izumi..., ¿estas bien?-Decía Takuya muy preocupado por Izumi  
  
-... claro que no, Takuya  
  
-¿por... por qué te pusiste así?  
  
-... no lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
-claro que no, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí  
  
-... pues no creo que te importe  
  
-claro que me importa, tú eres mi amiga, Izumi- Izumi comenzó a llorar- ¿por qué lloras, Izumi?  
  
-siempre seré una amiga para ti... sólo una amiga...  
  
-¿eh?, Izumi... entonces lo que sospecho ¿es verdad?, Izumi lamento decirte esto, pero, si es eso lo que sucede, creo que será mejor que no tengas esperanza alguna, porque...  
  
-¡¡¡no lo digas, Takuya!!!- Izumi se echó a correr a más no poder y a la vez lloraba como nunca lo había hecho  
  
-Izumi...  
  
-no te culpes, Takuya, sabes que no fue culpa tuya- decía Kouji tratando de que Takuya no se sintiera mal  
  
-no lo sé, Kouji... no lo sé... - Kouji abraza a Takuya y este lo abraza igualmente  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
*Seguí corriendo, ni siquiera sé como fue que llegué a mi casa, porque no iba viendo el camino, lo único que quería era escapar... escapar de todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento que no fui capaz de llevar, incluso aún no he podido enfrentar y superar la cruel verdad*  
  
-¡Din, Don!- el timbre de la puerta sonó  
  
-¡Izumi!  
  
-¡¿y ahora que sucede, mamá?!  
  
-¡te buscan en la puerta!  
  
-¡dile a quien sea que no bajaré!  
  
-¡¿y puede subir, Izumi?!  
  
-¡Dile lo que quieras, madre!-Izumi pensó que la persona que estaba allá abajo se iría, pero no fue así  
  
-Izumi... –Al oír la voz del dueño de todos sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas  
  
-¿qué viniste a hacer?-dijo sin voltear la mirada hacia él  
  
-yo... pues... quería saber como estabas  
  
-muriendo por dentro... así estoy-Izumi se notaba muy fría, característica que usualmente no mostraba-¿quieres otra cosa?  
  
-oh... pues... también quería explicarte lo que sucedió el otro día y...  
  
-Takuya, no tienes que explicar absolutamente nada, ya lo entendí todo por mi misma  
  
-entonces, ¿por qué aún sigues molesta conmigo?  
  
-no lo sé, Takuya, en verdad, sé que no es tu culpa, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme molesta por todo esto  
  
-Izumi, yo... la verdad no sé como ayudarte, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo dilo...  
  
-Takuya, no creo que puedas hacer algo por mí, pero lo más conveniente ahora sería que te fueras  
  
-está bien Izumi, ya sé que no soportas mi presencia, así que me voy, pero si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, sólo llámame  
  
-pues no esperes esa llamada..., ahora vete... –Takuya no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.  
  
Takuya se sentía triste por Izumi, pero no podía hacer nada, él no la amaba, así que solo confiaba en que algún día Izumi encontrará a una persona que la haga sentir feliz y que haga que se olvide de él por completo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Saku-chan: ok... el final un poco cortante, pero aquí lo importante para mí era ver sufrir a Izumi! (a veces puedo ser mala, lo sé u_u), bien, espero que alguien aya disfrutado leyendo este fanfic, bueno, eso es todo ^^, dejen review, bye! 


End file.
